Subconcious Need
by misunderstoodninjaluvr
Summary: What was I supposed to do? My people were dissapearing and I desperatly needed help. My only choice was to go to the Kazekage, and let what happenes, happen. With characters from both the Village Hidden in the Sand and the Village Hidden in the Leaves /OC
1. Chapter 1

The title is kind of an oximoron, and as the story gradually moves forward, you should think about why. This story will be shifting from Sumara's point of view to Gaara's every once and awhile just to give a fresh take on the situation. I hope the chapters will gradually get longer as I continue.

I do not own anything Naruto related!

* * *

I kneeled in a small chamber with sandy walls. A chair perched on a slight rise in the floor was above me. The chair had a luxerious red cushion that had golden tassles at its corners. Three round windows were on the wall to my right and a thick wooden door was to my left. I kept my head lowered as not to disturb anything around me with my eyes. I was waiting for someone to come. I needed them to come. There was nothing else to do. I heard the door click shut and the soft shuffle as feet met the rough flooring. I did not look up. I heard him settle into his chair slowly and then when I looked up, I immediatly wanted to look away.

There was something so terrifying about the way his black-rimmed and turquoise eyes just slid over me, not even bothering to register my presence. I tried not to feel offended that the Kazekage was being so rude to someone who has come for his help, but what was I supposed to do? Feel totally fine and dandy about it? No, I don't think so. But I did not speak any of these thoughts aloud because I knew that I would be ejected from his presence instantly. I needed time, time was the most precious thing right now.

"What is it you want, Sumara?" the Kazekage murmured to me in his deep gravelly voice.

"I need help, my lord. There is an issue in my village. You see, my people are being taken from their homes with no explanation and no witnesses to be spoken of. I tried to think of something to do, and turning to the Sand was the best plan."

He tilted his head to the side. His face remained completely blank. "Did you bother even testing your other ideas?"

I held in my gasp. That was offending and rude for such a high leader to say to me. "Yes, of course I tested other ideas but they did not seem adequate. I need a strong Village to help me, and this is very close to my homeland."

"What village to you come from, exactly?"

I straightened my back and held my chin up with pride. "The Village Hidden in the Dreams, sir."

The Kazekage continued to look bored. "I am sorry to say I have never heard of that village." He did not seem sorry at all.

"It is a very small village, my lord. You need not be sorry," I answered quickly. I held my thoughts in. I wanted to yell at him and say, "WELL NOW YOU DO KNOW MY VILLAGE AND YOU BETTER REMEMBER IT!"

He stood suddenly and I saw particles of sand float around him as he twisted his head to look out the window. "I will contact our allies and see if something can be done about your problem.," he said absent-mindedly.

I bowed, but did not say thank you. The Kazekage was not much help and I did not feel the need to respect him too much. He was my age, roughly 15 or 16 and I felt no need to thank him. I stood, beginning to shuffle my way out of the room.

"Wait," he called, in that I heard a small inflection of urgency in his tone. This guy was capable of emotion? "Do not go back to you village. You can stay here in a guest housing quarters. I will send out a message to you village to make sure they are also sent here for their safety."

I looked up with him, my eyes wide. I glanced at his forehead and noticed LOVE written there. What does he love? I wondered. I gave him a curt nod and a slight _uh noise before leaving the room. _


	2. Chapter 2

I hurried along the corridor, keeping my eyes glued to my feet. I was hoping every passerby would ignore my existence. I needed to get a scroll with this Village's history, specifically about their very own Kazekage.

The way the sand had floated around the Kazekage was unsettling. I had a nagging feeling in the back of my mind, as if somewhere I had heard the truth spoken. I knew there was something terrible and special about him. Did he possess some sort of special chakra that controlled sand? That gourd that sat next to him in that chamber room, I hadn't even though of it until now! What was it for? It seemed quite peculiar for a gourd to just be sitting there.

I searched the minds of those around me. This was one of the special abilities my village was known for. To most, such searching of the subconscious is considered wrong but in my village it is a respected art. I found where the scroll I needed was and got in easily. No one was even guarding the door.

When I found the scroll, I was surprised to see how extremely large it was. Emblazoned on the side of the scroll was the name Gaara. That was the Kazekage's name. Something in my mind clicked. Somehow, I knew exactly what the answer to my question was without even looking at the scroll. I thought back to a few weeks ago when I had come to visit this village and had found it in complete disarray. I heard people whispering that the Kazekage had been taken. I knew the story. A demon had been sealed inside the Kazekage when he was only a baby. His name had something to do with being a self-loving carnage. That sounded like a good name to give your child. But when Gaara had returned he no longer had the beast sealed within, but I knew he still controlled a power over sand.

Gaara

He was frustrated, that was what everyone who passed him in the hall knew for sure. His entire body emanated this feeling of complete frustration that they did not know how to help. But Gaara knew who he needed to help with this situation. He needed the ninja from Team Kakashi. The question was, though, how was he going to be able to get them a message without alerting anyone of anything.

Gaara decided to sneak up to wear the carrier-birds were and strapped a message to the fastest bird there. "With speed, feathered one," he whispered before it flew off into the distance.

As he slowly descended the stairs and returned to his quarters, he reviewed what had occurred that day. That girl, Sumara, was quite peculiar. He knew that she was probably thinking the same thing about him but he was mainly focused on what had happened at their meeting. All he wanted to do was not be there, and this girl was not one of his people. He felt no obligation to help such a small village he had never even heard of. The truth was, he had heard of the Village Hidden in the Dreams. He had only wanted her to feel dismissed and maybe then she would have left. Gaara saw how she held back some responses, could feel the tensions and anger rolling off of that girl in waves. In a way, Gaara felt badly for being so rude to the girl when all along she did have quite a serious problem that needed to be handled.

The disappearances that Sumara had spoken of had been occurring in other villages in the surround though Gaara truthfully did not know what they were called. All he knew was that people were vanishing, and even if they were not his people, he needed to help them. Now Gaara really felt sick to his stomach. Why had he been so crass as to just completely ignore her presence? Her people really needed help and that was why, right as she was about to leave, he had told her to stay and that her people would be staying at the village as well. Gaara did not know if Sumara knew who he was and is and what he has done, and at the moment he did not want to know. He stepped up to his bed and lay there, staring at the ceiling. His gourd had been moved to his room and he made the sand swirl around him. He was fascinated at how now he took so much pleasure in the most simple of things.

The last thought before he lost consciousness was, "What if Sumara does know, and she doesn't care?"

Sumara

I was lying on my bed, waiting for sleep to find me. I folded and unfolded my hands as I waited. Then, I was hit and I knew that I was about to visit someone's dream.

It was one of those special things only one or two of my fellow Villagers could do. We were called Dream Watchers, even though we often interacted with the people in the dreams. But when I saw whose dream I was in I did not understand why I was there. I did not even know who this person was, nor did I really care. His hair was blond and spiky and he sat in a tree, panting. He wore a orange jumpsuit with a large collar and he had a small scratch on his cheek. I heard a scream in the distance, and it then turned into a laugh filled with so much hate and malice that I wanted to leave. But I was stuck.

"Naruto! Come out, come out! Hiding does not make this as fun!" the voice yelled.

I saw the blond boy rub his head band up and down on his forehead before standing with shaky legs. Wait! This boy was a ninja, and his name was Naruto. There was that feeling of a nagging again.

"Uzamaki! I'm waiting!" that evil voice called again.

Then Naruto jumped out from his hiding place and into the action. I cried out for him to stop but he did not listen. This was no dream. This was a memory, but who's memory I did not know.

Suddenly, Naruto came crashing through the trees in a blur of orange. "Fight me, Naruto! So my life may have purpose, fight me!" yelled the voice again. Then, I saw the beast.

It looked so weird, wait, it was actually a person. I looked closer. Half of the face was human, the other half beast. A large arm that seemed to be made of sand sprouted out of the gourd on the boy's back. Wait, a gourd? This was Gaara, one of the times he had fought. But I could see that this was not the same Gaara who was now the Kazekage. This Gaara looked thirsty for blood and he knew he would get it. The demon was taking over. Naruto leapt at Gaara and just as he was about to make contact, the memory was ripped out from under me.

"Did you enjoy the show?" I heard Gaara, the present Gaara, ask.


	3. Chapter 3

Sumara

I whirled around, totally shocked to find that he knew I was there. Normally, I was able to conceal myself so well no one was able to know I was there. I guess it had not worked that time.

"I said," he repeated slowly, "did you enjoy the show?"

I neither shook my head nor did I nod it. I just looked at him. How had he been such a monster? How did he change to become who he is now? I did not wish to ask any questions out loud. What if he turned, right then and there, into the thing that had been attacking that poor ninja, Naruto. I held all I had inside, this was usually the reason why no one really liked me, or even knew me, in my village. All they knew was that I have taken charge and they do not question it.

"Show?" I asked dumbly.

Gaara sighed, as if annoyed by my misunderstanding. But I saw him catch himself from doing anything else. Mood disorder?

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Truth be told, I don't know. When I go to sleep, I sometimes end up wandering in the dreams of others." I stopped myself from telling him it was a special gift.

"Oh, of course, you are one of the few who possess the power to be a Dream Watcher."

"I thought you said that you didn't know about my village."

I saw his mouth curve it what appeared to be a smirk. "I lied. A Kazekage can do that, you know."

Was he joking with me? I needed to know so much. Why was I here? What the hell happened in his past? Why is he the way he is now? But I knew some of these questions were far too personal for just what we were, simple acquaintances. I saw him watch my face, and he looked so tired.

"Do you sleep much?" I blurted.

His head shifted to the side, just tilted slightly like a curious cat. "I have insomnia," he stated matter-of-factly.

I nodded. So he wasn't jut wearing make-up, it was also rings under his eyes from lack of sleep. I decided to look around us. We were standing in a white space. Just white, nothing else. It was like white light was surrounding every aspect of us. It made Gaara glow though his posture and facial expression did not cause that. I noticed that he also had no eyebrows. That was not that weird for some people around here. Well, at least, I think so. I noticed how his nose was so thin, and that if I faced him straight on, it barely looked like it is there. It made his eyes look a bit farther apart that they actually were. Why was I examining him? I snapped back from my weird moment to the present and I realized that he was much closer than before.

"Do you know that I once was a Jinchuriki?" I knew what that meant. It meant that he was a carrier of a demon, like the one-tail.

"You WERE one?"

He nodded slightly. "You most likely heard that I went missing a few weeks ago. I was taken by the Akatsuki, a legion of reject ninjas who are trying to take the demons. Two squads from the Village Hidden in the Leaf were sent out to rescue me, after my brother, Kankuro, was injured in a fight against on of the Akatsuki's members. He almost died, but was saved just in time by a medical ninja from the Leaf. The two squads were too late to save me," he paused to see my reaction, but I knew it hurt him to talk about this. "I died. The One-Tail was taken from me and I died. I was gone. But then, one of the elders of my village, Lady Chiyo, sacrificed her life in a medical jutsu to save mine. I lived again, and she died."

"So, you know what it is like to be dead?"

Gaara closed his eyes. "No, I don't remember any of it. All I knew was I was gone and then I was back."

My voice became very small. "Why were you attacking that orange ninja, Naruto?"

I saw pain in Gaara's eyes. "Now, as I look back on it, I do not even know why. But I do understand this, I had taken what all my people saw of me, and saw myself as such. I became the monster they all thought me to be. I felt no purpose but to kill, to find my life in the death of another. Then I found someone else who knew my pain but had become a better person out of it. That was Naruto, he is a Jinchuriki. He carries the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of him. When we fought, I realized that I had taken the easy way out in my life." He stopped talking. I thought I could actually see him thinking. "I want to become someone important, someone needed," and the dream broke.

Gaara

Gaara flung up from his sleep. What had that been? Had he just told her about his past, told her that he was once a monster? He rubbed his forehead, inexplicably rubbing his tattoo. _She knows,_ was all he thought. Only a few knew what he really went through, actually Naruto was the only one who knew. Now another person knew of his pain and suffering, but would she understand?

Gaara quickly dressed, not caring that it was still early in the morning. The moon was a silent spectator as he made his way to the guest housing. These rooms were in a thin column of a building attached by a small hallway to the main building where Gaara stayed. He stopped at the very edge of the bridge and placed his two first fingers over his left eye. He created a sand duplicate of it and sent it to check on all the people staying in those rooms. From what he could tell, every person was asleep and accounted for. Well, Sumara was no longer asleep and Gaara knew that she would be finding him soon. Did he want her to find him? The truth was, no, he did not. He decided to got to the training grounds and watch the sky.

Naruto

It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha, but Naruto was unable to enjoy it due to the fact that he could not afford a bowl of ramen, and no one was willing to buy him some. He was moping around the village, hoping someone would feel how hungry he was just by walking by him. Then, he noticed the shadow of a bird on the ground. He looked up. Naruto knew that bird. It was from the Sand.

Now that he had forgotten all about his stomach, Naruto ran after the shadow of the bird, following it until he met it up when it landed. He stroked its soft feathers as he unrolled the small scroll attached. It was from Gaara addressed to Kakashi sensei. Naruto ignored that and read the letter.

"Oh no," he gasped.

A few minutes later, he was in the office of the Hokage, Lady Tsunade.

"Grandma Tsunade, we just received a distress message from Gaara!" Naruto yelled.

The Hokage sighed and knocked on the glass behind her. Kakashi came jumping through the window and took his place next to Naruto. This was obviously pre-organized just to make Naruto squirm.

"We just wanted to see if you would actually read that message," Kakashi said.

"WHAT!?" Naruto exclaimed. "YOU MEAN THIS A FAKE!?!"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Um, yeah, it is."

Suddenly, someone came crashing through the door. "Lady Tsunade," the ninja cried, "A distress letter has just been received from the Sand. The Kazekage needs our help!"

Naruto crossed his arms and gave his two superiors a cocky smile. "See, this is why you don't trick people. What goes around, comes around."


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto

Of course Naruto wanted to help Gaara, they were becoming friends and they had a connection that went deeper than that, not in a "Oh my God, I'm totally crushing on Gaara!" way, they just knew each other's pain in a way no one else could understand. But when Naruto found out that he could not go alone, he was not happy.

"But I'll be WAY faster if I go alone!" Naruto wined to Sakura, the other ninja on his team.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him, already growing impatient and annoyed. They had only been walking to the border for about three minutes and already she wanted to beat him into the ground. Don't get her wrong, she really cares for Naruto and they are really close friends, but he was just so annoying to her.

"Gaara needs a full squad, maybe even two. I think Guy Sensei's team will be coming too," Sakura explained.

"They came last time!" Naruto exclaimed. "Can't we just say they came but they didn't?"

This time, Sakura punched him in the head. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! GAARA NEEDS ALL THE HELP HE CAN GET SO GET OVER YOURSELF!"

She kept walking and left Naruto in a pile. "Why does she have to be so mean?" that knuckle-head ninja asked.

Within the next few minutes, an annoyed pink-haired ninja and a scared blond ninja came to the border where they met up with Shikamaru and Temari.

"You guys coming too?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru shrugged and sighed. "Yeah, it's a total drag but Temari wants to so I have to go 'cause I'm her escort and all."

Temari ignored that comment and waved over Naruto and Sakura's heads. "Hey, Tenten, Lee, Neji over here!"

Within the next hour, they seven young ninja and Kakashi and Guy left the village to go and help Gaara.

Sumara

I crossed my arms when I saw his red hair poking out from behind a log used to throw weapons at. "Did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

I heard him sigh. Man, did this guy have a lot of air stuck in him or something? Again, thoughts locked up in my head. It was kind of ironic to able to hear what everyone else was thinking consciously and subconsciously but no one really knew what I was thinking. I never really talked a lot. Talking to Gaara, finding Gaara, was the most amount of human interaction I've had in three years. Ever since IT happened…no I wasn't going to think about that.

"Do you want something?" he asked.

I walked forward so he would talk to me, look me in the eyes. I needed him to see me, just for a moment. I needed to see him, to see that he wasn't a monster. I did not want him to be a monster.

"I don't bite, at least, not anymore," Gaara growled.

I wanted to so badly to just leave and get this whole thing over with. I just wanted my village safe from whatever was happening. But I knew I needed to somehow know this strange guy. I was scared, and I know it would be a bit insensitive to let him see it, but I knew he saw it in my eyes. I would not come any closer. I wanted to, God dammit did I want to, but I was glued to the spot only a few feet away.

"I guess I should be used to this by now, having people be afraid. I mean, I died and then came back to life and I no longer feel like a monster. But," he paused, "just because I don't feel it, does it make it true? Just because I do not feel the monster inside, begging for blood and carnage and to be set free, does that mean I still do not hold the effects? I wear the face all know to be of the monster. What am I, if not some small insignificant existence?"

I did not gasp. I did not step away. I felt the strains in my body loosen and I stepped closer to him, but very carefully, as if this vulnerable side with go away and then he will be the Kazekage, the one who needed to be indifferent in order to keep himself away. I was about a foot away from him now.

"You are Gaara, the Kazekage. You are not a monster, and from what I've heard, you never were. All you were was its vessel. You carried it in you and now you no longer have its burden. You can now be your own person, you can feel." I stopped myself from reaching out to him. What the hell? This was wrong, all wrong. I didn't even know where these words were coming from. All I knew was that they were right, and he needed to hear them. So then maybe, he'll know that he is not a monster, maybe then he'll know he can stop being alone.

"Stop," he whispered.

"What?"

"You don't even know me. Please, just stop. No more. No more. Stop."

What had I done? Was I being too personal or something? He was right, I hardly knew him. I stepped away, back far enough so I could hardly see his face.

"Thank you, for trying to help my people. But I think we can take care of ourselves now." I turned to go. I was ready to leave. This was all too much. Too much talking. Too much feeling. Just too much. Too much Gaara.

"Wait," he called, his voice sounding ragged. "Do not leave, not yet. Your people are in great danger. I do not know of what, but we have had issues with it too. Do not leave."

I didn't turn around. I wanted to believe his words. I actually knew I could believe him, could trust him. But this was not the time. I can take care of myself, and my village. So I just kept walking.

I heard footsteps hit the ground, as if landing from above. This time, I did turn around. It was that Naruto kid. And he was not alone.

Gaara

Sumara did not listen to him, only kept walking. Gaara knew she was going to leave. And if she left, she would die.

"Hey, Gaara!" he heard a familiar voice call. Gaara looked up and let out a low gasp. They were already there.

"Naruto," was all he said in response.

Gaara saw Sumara turn around and freeze. She knew who this blond ninja was. She knew he and Gaara had fought. Sumara stayed absolutely still.

"That was quick," Gaara remarked as more and more of the Leaf ninja assembled. Gaara recognized all of them, and even his older sister was there.

Naruto put his arms behind his head and grinned. "Yeah well, we're pretty cool that way." Sakura smacked him in the back of the head. Somehow, she just needed to get the message through that he was being totally stupid.

Shikamaru turned and noticed Sumara, but said nothing. Rock Lee was the one to notice.

"And who is this fair maiden?" he asked when he scurried up close to her.

Sumara just glared at Lee, took a big step back and said, "Not in your lifetime."

Gaara could not help but grin. He felt confused. He though she was funny. Gaara even kind of liked her, in a friend way of course. No more than that, he assured himself. Temari noticed his grin.

"Gaara, you okay?" she asked her brother.

Gaara was immediately back to indifference, though he was slightly pleased to see his sister. "Yes, I'm fine."

Temari glanced over her shoulder at the strange girl and back to her brother. What was going on?

Lee was still trying to get over the initial shock of being rejected. "But, I am perfect for you. I always train!"

"Yeah, well, I don't really care. You kinda creep me out.."

Sakura walked over to Sumara, raised her hand in a high-five. Sumara high-fived her with a confused expression. Sakura whispered, "Don't worry, he's just weird. He has a thing for me too."

Sumara just nodded slowly. Gaara watched her. Her long black hair was pulled back in a long braid, but he saw this one stray piece of hair that bobbed as she nodded.

"This is Sumara," Gaara said, finally introducing this girl unknown the his allies.

"I'm Temari, Gaara's big sister," Temari said with a peace sign.

"Shikamaru."

"Neji."

"Tenten."

"Sakura."

"Rock Lee."

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Guy."

"And, I'MMMMMMM--"

Sumara interrupted him. "I know who you are."

"Huh?"

"Don't ask," she responded, then started walking away.

"Wait, where are you--" Sakura began.

She was interrupted by Gaara. "Leave it, she needs to sleep. And you guys need to know what's going on, don' you?"

"Right!" they all said, even Guy and Kakashi.

"Follow me." And they all followed Gaara.

The early morning sun blossomed a bright orange and crimson as it climbed its way over the Sand Village's buildings. Gaara did not speak as he led the Leaf shinobi back to his room. He needed to stay focused. Sumara now knew the truth, whether or not that effects here is to be none of his concern. He just needed to keep her village safe, even if she no longer wished for his help.

When they finally reached his chambers, Gaara knew exactly what to say.

"For awhile now people have been being taken from the outskirts of this village. And now it is occurring in the Village Hidden in the Dreams, the village where Sumara is from. I have an idea what it is, but I need you," he nodded towards Kakashi and Guy, "to scout it out for me. While you're out I need the others to keep order in the village as well as asking the people from the Village Hidden in the Dreams about any sort of suspicions they have. I will speak with the Council."

They all nodded in agreement and Kakashi and Guy left. "You can go get some rest until everyone is supposed to be awake," Gaara told them.

"You should do the same," Naruto remarked.

He just nodded and the other ninjas left.

This whole thing was not going to be easy. The truth was, Gaara knew exactly what was taking all those people, but to speak its name would only mean summoning its presence. He did not even dare think its name. He needed to find its scroll. Every second counted. The more time that monster was left out in the open, the more powerful it would become. Gaara knew one thing for certain, if this beast reaches full power, they would all be dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Sumara

Stupid Gaara and his stupid need to be in control! Stupid me recognizing that weird ninja. Stupid life for being so stupid! Gah, what was going on? Those ninja were here to help, I knew that. But what was I supposed to do? I felt totally useless now! I walked back and forth in front of the doorway to my room, shuffling my feet as to perfectly match each step in tone. I just wanted to leave, but I knew I couldn't. I needed to stay here, for both myself and my people. Even if stupid Gaara wanted me to stay, that wasn't why I was staying, right? Of course not! I needed to stay, end up story.

I sighed and tugged the elastic band out of my hair. The plaits of my braid slowly unraveled. My hair dusted the back of my knees. I grinned to myself. Time for a haircut!

That was one of the many things I always did for myself. I never let anyone else touch my hair, cut my hair, style my hair, or anything else of the sort. This was mine to have and no one else's. I held my kunai up to the edge of my jawbone. How short did I want it? I knew Gaara had been looking at my appearance that morning while I had been talking to him. Those thoughts were always fun. To see the way someone else saw you was a delicious way to either boost self-esteem or totally tear yourself down. Gaara had thought I would look good without my hair in a braid, if he cared. He always tried not to care. But, again, the point came up that I hardly knew him. How did I know that he always tried not to care? _Because it's written all over his face AND mind, _I answered myself.

I took my hair back in my fist and just chopped, not caring how it would look. When I saw my reflection, I smirked. Looks like Gaara would be able to see me with short hair. My hair was now exactly at jaw length. It looked just like ink. I found some scissors in the dresser I had sat in front of and cut some random jags into my hair to give it a bit more depth. My dark blue eyes looked almost black in the dim light of the sunrise. I tied my headband on my left arm. There was no time to rest. This was time to get started.

I slammed open the door to Gaara's room. Go me and ignoring the whole authority and power he had over me! Yeah, it probably wasn't the smartest move to pull. I was throwing caution to the wind. Yep, that was me, Caution-Throwing Sumara!

"Quite an entrance," I heard a slightly familiar voice say.

I looked over and saw Naruto sitting in a chair. I felt my cheeks warm. How about, Total-Fool Sumara?

"Oh, uh, hi," I said awkwardly.

Then Naruto burst out laughing. "Hey, don't sweat it! I do stuff like that all the time, except I don't normally do that to the door of the Kazekage," he said nodding to the door I still held fast to by the cold brass doorknob.

I glanced at it momentarily and realized that it had cracked in half by the full impact of my amazing entrance. Great, now I had to apologize to Gaara. I did NOT want to do that.

"So, what's your deal with Gaara?"

"Nothing, I just came for some help, that's all."

He nodded. "Yeah, we all heard. So people have been vanishing, huh? That kinda sucks. But why did you decide to destroy Gaara's door like that?"

I ignored his question. I asked him one instead. "Why are you here, in the room I mean?"

Naruto rubbed his head absentmindedly. "I was just waiting for Gaara to come back. He said that he had something to show me. Hey wait!" He paused and stepped up really close to me. I could feel his breath on my face. I could see three thin black lines on both of his cheeks. He was a good three inches taller than me. I must be really short. He leaned forward and picked up a piece of my hair. "Your hair looks different!" he exclaimed. I looked in his big blue eyes and studied both is subconscious and conscious mind. Looks like he was really focused on this conversation. I expanded my range to include several other minds in the vicinity.

Naruto suddenly jumped back. "Whoa, that's some serious chakra you have there."

I felt my face heat up again and then I realized we were no longer alone. Gaara was standing right behind me. I probed his mind to see where he had been. I followed his journey to a secret room hidden within the sandy floor. In it was an extremely ancient scroll. The text on it was completely exotic to me. Then I found his thoughts now, both on the surface and underneath. His conscious mind was completely ignoring my hair, more worried about getting everything prepared properly. His subconscious mind really liked my hair. I could tell he was trying to cover it up, but it was starting to creep into his mainstream thoughts. I glanced over my shoulder to see his facial expression. Complete and utter pain. He noticed my glance, and glared. Looks like he knows that I know.

Gaara

_What is SHE doing here? _Gaara asked himself when he came back to face with Sumara. Wait, there was something different. Her hair! Her hair was much shorter and cut in odd little patches. Obviously she wanted it to look cool. Gaara felt a pain in his chest as he pushed his thoughts back to the mission. But he knew she was reading his mind. He knew she saw the truth. Gaara was in pain, so much pain. Then she glanced over her shoulder at him, he just glared. What was going on?

Sumara

"So, Gaara, where have you been?" Naruto asked, obviously trying to make the atmosphere less tense.

Gaara eyes me momentarily. I caught a thought in his head that was directed at me. _Your hair is different_, he thought

I nodded at him and his expression become even more pained. Then he thought again, but this time it was just another thought. _Why does this hurt?_

I kept my expression placid as he crossed to his desk. The scroll was held in the crook of his right arm.

"Uh, what's that?" Naruto asked.

"It's a special scroll with the ancient legend of the creature we are up against. Do not say its name, Naruto. If you do, it will appear right here and kill us. I cannot tell you its name, but I'll show you." Gaara lifted the scroll over to Naruto, who read it easily. What was that language?

I read his mind instead of the scroll. _Ukaza, that's a weird name for a monster. It actually sounds kinda funny. Ukaza, Ukaza, Ukaza. Ha, this is fun. _Naruto seriously needed to get some of his thoughts in line. At least now I knew what the beast's name is. Ukaza, just like Naruto had said, it is a weird name. I do not think it means anything if it were translated out. It is just a name, nothing more.

"Do not think it too much," Gaara warned, this immediately made Naruto look uneasy. "I am not sure of the rules exactly, so be careful with that name."

Naruto's mind was a jumble of mish-mash and he tried to keep himself from thinking the name. Idiot.

"Oh, and Naruto, Sumara can read minds. She can read both the thoughts you are actually THINKING and the thoughts and ideas that sometimes don't reach the surface. She might even visit you dreams and invade you privacy!"

This comment was obviously directed more at me than as a warning to Naruto. Maybe I'll visit Gaara's dreams on purpose tonight, just to mess with him. Naruto did not seem to mind at all. He was really excited to see how it works.

"Ok, read my mind right now!" and his face got all concentrated.

I looked into his mind and saw him eating ramen. He was hungry. "You're hungry, and you want ramen," I flatly stated.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Naruto yelled. I bet most of the people in this building were awake by now from all the racket this guy was creating. "Now read Gaara's mind," Naruto stage-whispered to me with a sly smile.

So I did. Gaara was really trying to focus on the task at hand and not smack Naruto up the back-side of his head, and he was also really amused. Gaara, thinking something was funny, was I living in an alternate reality? Maybe I was being a bit harsh, but from what I've seen of Gaara so far, he doesn't find a lot of stuff amusing.

I glanced over at Naruto. "He's trying very hard to restrain himself from smacking you in the back of the head and he's also very amused by your antics."

"Hahaha! Wow, you really can read minds!!" He walked over to Gaara and leaned his head over next to him. "Go ahead, smack it, get it out of your system."

I saw Gaara's body began to shake and then he began laughing. I could tell this had shocked Naruto. He took a step back from his friend's shaking form and began to laugh with him. This was really weird. Gaara reached out and gently swat the back of Naruto's head in a friendly way. He was finally able to control himself.

"Okay, really, we need to focus," he said, smothering the last of his small grin and chuckles and putting the mask of indifference back on his face.

Gaara

"The legend says only this, and it's in some strange format. Here it is.

_The beast rises from the blood of the young_

_Lives off the memories of the old_

_Summoned only by the call of destruction_

_Living only for the need of death_

_It will carry away everyone precious_

_And build them into a tower of flesh_

_Until the full moon will rise_

_And those held dear will burn_

_And the ash will fall from the sky_

_Dusting everything with its death_

_And all will hear the triumphant cries_

_Of the beast as it feasts upon the ash_

_And you will never hold your close ones close_

_Will never feel their sweet embrace evermore._

_To kill such an ancient creature_

_Would mean to kill the creature itself_

_Not the beast as it is seen_

_But as the spirit which it bears."_

Gaara snapped the scroll shut and sighed. Just as he had thought. The ancients were fools for encoding the legends with weird text. It was pretty straightforward though. Kill the beast before it burned all your loved ones. And the only way to kill it was by killing its spirit. That might be a problem.

"I know how to kill it!" Sumara exclaimed.

_Or not._


	6. Chapter 6

Gaara

Gaara stared at Sumara in astonishment. Did she really know how to kill the beast?

"Really, you really know how to kill it?" Naruto asked. Just from his facial expression, Gaara could tell he was feeling a little bit inconsequential.

Sumara frowned and her forehead creased in thought. "Well, the whole deal with me reading minds deals with being able to understand a person's spirit. If a ninja in my village never is able to understand the spirit of a person, or any other living being, then they'll never really ever be a good ninja. They will graduate, but just barely. It is very rare for this to happen, but it does. Anyway, my point is, if I can get in enough proximity to this beast thing and gather its spirit in my mind, I will be able to extract it into myself. But," she paused, her voice was very soft when she started talking again, "this jutsu is one that involves the loss of a life. If I were to channel this beast's essence into me, I will end up killing myself in the process. The only way to live through it is to just be extremely lucky."

Gaara had stopped breathing. He felt numb. He did not want anymore blood on his hands, especially Sumara's. There were ninja out there who died to rescue him, and he did not want more blood to spill. But what would happen if this did not occur? Would the beast end up killing everyone? It was the main idea of a battle, sacrifice the one for the benefit of the many

"Well, I guess we need another plan!" Naruto yelled, trying not to look totally uncomfortable.

"No," Gaara whispered. Naruto gasped, but Sumara remained indifferent. "If there was another way, Sumara would know. Right?" He glanced at Sumara.

She gave him a terse nod. "Of course." There was unease behind those deep blue eyes. Gaara knew that sense of unease.

"Naruto, could you go and get the others at that one restaurant I was telling you about before?" Gaara asked that blond ninja.

Naruto grunted, the universal guy sign of agreement and left.

Sumara

We were left alone, that red-head ninja and I. I walked over to his desk and looked at it. There was nothing on it but a few scrolls strewn around it. There was only one picture in his room, and I knew it was of Temari, Gaara and Kankuro, standing together. This was a room that really needed some TLC. But, I was not going to be the one to give it any.

"So, um do you want me to leave or something?" I asked him awkwardly.

His eyes shifted my way. Unlike the other day in that chamber, he looked at me. I saw him shift his weight from one foot to another in a weird little dance. Sometimes, I could not tell what was going on in that head of his. He took a small step forward.

"I," he began and stopped. Gaara's eyes shifted down his hands. He folded them and unfolded them before beginning again. "I can't let you do that jutsu."

This was slightly expected, but it being totally unexpected outweighed that.

I turned to face him, my body set for anything. "Why not? It's what I want."

He smirked. "If I've heard the saying correctly, you can't always get what you want. This is far too dangerous. You could die!"

"Yeah, I knew I could die when I decided to train as a ninja. This is a part of what I am."

I saw the sand begin to lift around him as he gradually began to get frustrated. "You, just, you just can't die!" The sand was beginning to gather more and more. "I can't let you die. People don't need to keep dying for this village. So many people died just to save me." He was beginning to break down. It made me hurt.

"Gaara, don't. I'll find another way, I promise."

I saw a drop fall to the ground. The sand particles fell to the ground in a pile. "Please, find another way. I can't have anymore people die."

Now, multiple drops were falling to the ground. Oh my God, he was crying. This poor guy, he seriously got served a bad deal in this game of cards we call life. I took a step towards him, my hand outstretched but he flinched away. "You don't know me," he murmured.

"No, I don't," I agreed. "But I do understand the feeling of people needlessly dying for you." I grabbed his wrist in my hand. He looked up at me with wide eyes. "Being alone and suffering does no good in making the pain go away. It will be there, I promise you. But," I paused, testing my words in my head, then tossing them away and speaking whatever first came to my mind. "Everyone needs someone to lean on."

I searched Gaara's mind at that moment for any sign at all. I was met with a wall of blinding pain and regret and then I dug deeper into his subconscious and I found it. His need. I pulled him into a hug and he did not fight me, only broke down further into sobs. I found the need for another person, that need we all have. I had that need and no one was there for me. I could tell by how Gaara had been and how he is now that he had never had that person too. We stood there, in silence except for Gaara's slight noises of crying. I just stood there and let it happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Sumara

It had always been a problem since the day no one was there. I just never really wanted to face it. That loneliness. There was just something so consuming about actually accepting something like that. So I ignored all of the people who tried to pity me, say they are sorry for my loss, because I knew they only had to do that because it was polite. I knew that they did not really mean it.

As I stood there, holding a sobbing Gaara in my arms, I kept my mind completely away from his. I did not want to go there, and I did not need to. Here he was, the Kazekage, completely and utterly open. All the walls are down. There are no blinders. I wonder if he was wondering how I knew his pain. But that did not matter. All that mattered at that one moment is that I felt the need to be there for someone. And the fact that this someone was Gaara, one of the hardest, coldest, people I've ever known, was incredible.

I rubbed my fingers in his soft hair, trying to be soothing. I wanted his pain to end, completely. But no, I SO did not have feelings for him. I just couldn't. As he said before, I don't know him. But there was that deep longing inside me that I knew he was a part of. But I had to remember this, Gaara was pretty unstable and his life had just turned around. I mean, come on, he _died!_ What was I supposed to say? "Yeah, I totally understand what it's like to be dead and all that." NO! Gaara's arms were around my waist and I had to ignore that fact. _Just focus on your breathing and making sure he is okay,_ I calmly instructed myself.

Suddenly, it was very quiet, and I could tell Gaara was done crying. I had never really ever seen a guy cry, except for that time with my dad but I did not want to go there. I turned my head slightly. His chin met my forehead in a very soft _thud._ I could feel the moisture from his tears that had traveled down to his chin on my forehead. I let out a small grin.

I began to pull away, thinking he was all better and I could be on my merry way to kill a monster. But his arms tightened around my waist. He sighed. I looked up at him now that I was a little bit farther away than before. His cheeks glistened in the morning sun from the tracks of his tears. Then he whispered two words that, all my life, had never been uttered to me.

"Thank you." That made it perfect.

I had to ask. "For what?"

Gaara sighed again. Excess air much? But I just looked at him, waiting for a response. "For being here, for me. Thank you for staying. I, um, never mind." He released me and I stepped away. "You should probably get to where the others are." His eyes were glued to the floor.

"Right," I nodded, taking my cue to leave. I took the five steps to the door, held the cold doorknob for three seconds, opened it, and was gone, not even bothering to close it.

Gaara

_What the hell had that been? _Gaara asked himself. What had he done? He just had not wanted Sumara to die, he did not want anymore people to die. He was the Kazekage, each death was put on his shoulders. Her death would be a weight he could not bear. But crying?

"Really, Gaara, what were you thinking?" he muttered to himself. But he knew what he had been thinking. All that was in his mind was pain and regret. He just did not want a repeat of everything. Then he had started crying, crying! God, he was one indifferent guy. _Next, I'm going to be talking about how the butterflies are so beautiful especially when they land on flowers, _Gaara thought, extremely frustrated. He clapped his hands together and took deep breaths. _Just be calm, be calm. _

He turned to see that Sumara had left the door open on her way out. Had Gaara freaked her out by crying? She said that she understood, and now the question popped in his head. How did she understand? There was a lot about this girl that Gaara did not know. In a weird and new way, he wanted to know. What was Sumara doing to this poor cynic?

Naruto

Naruto had managed to get everyone to the restaurant. Sakura had gone along with it easily of course, because she wanted to help Gaara, and was hungry of course. Shikamaru complained that it was such a drag but went anyways, Temari coming along with him. Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji were already there. They told Naruto that Kakashi sensei and Guy would not be back for awhile. They were still out on their scouting mission.

Naruto sat down to a bowl of ramen which was in no way better than Ichiraku's ramen, but it would have to do. He sat there and devoured his ramen with a grin on his face. Everyone around him were eating as well, so there was no need for conversation.

Until they heard the screaming.

Naruto immediately bolted out of his seat, ramen noodles still hanging from his mouth. As everyone else gathered around him, he was able to slurp up those noodles, slapping himself in the nose in the process. The thing that caused everyone to scream was a horrible monster. Naruto knew what it was. It was the beast.

"There is no way to beat this thing," he growled to his comrades.

Sakura glared at him. "What are you talking about? You're usually all, 'I'll beat this thing with my hands tied behind my back!'"

"Yeah, well that's when I know I can," he said smugly. "But this thing only has one or two ways to kill it, and it does not involve physical violence." No matter how much he wanted to punch.

"How do you know?" Rock Lee asked.

"Gaara showed me a scroll with some info on this thing. This beast is the creature that has been taking all those people. There is only one known way to us how to kill. We need to at least get the people away from it."

"Of course," Lee agreed.

"Beyakugan!" Neji whispered. He saw straight through the beast and that it was trying to grab one specific girl. "There, let's go!" And they began running.

Shikamaru got the beast in his Shadow Possession Jutsu for long enough to get the girl away. Lee, Neji and Tenten kept the beast at bay while Sakura and Naruto got the girl inside her house. "Stay here," Sakura told her.

Then Gaara came out of no where. "Get out of my village!" he yelled, slamming a sand wall into it. It squealed just like a pig and vanished.

"Whoa that was awesome!" Naruto ran up to him for a high-five.

Gaara would not move. He was totally stiff as the sand gradually moved back into his gourd.

Naruto's hand fell slowly to his side as he stared at Gaara's profile.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Gaara finally turned his head. "Did you see that girl's face?"

"Uh, yeah, she looked kind of like that Sumara girl."

Gaara's eyes tensed. "I don't think the monster was after that girl."

At that moment, Sumara walked up to them with a _why is everyone standing in the middle of the street like total creepers? _look.

Sumara

When I found all the Leaf shinobi, they were all standing in the middle of the street.

"Um, what's going on?" I tried to put my best confused face on.

I couldn't bring myself to look at Gaara. So I looked into his mind. No, he wasn't having that. He had all his thoughts totally focused on the present, even his subconscious thoughts. He did not want me in his head. I decided to look at Naruto instead, he seemed to have that open-book face that everyone always loved to read. But right now, the book was in a totally different language.

I took a step forward. My whole body was tensed. This was the quiet before the storm. I grabbed Gaara's arm, and I looked at everyone's minds for their reactions. Naruto just did not understand. Temari was totally shocked I would touch Gaara at all, he was someone that did not do the whole closeness thing. Everyone else was confused like Naruto.

"Sumara, the beast, it's after you," Gaara whispered.

"Why?!"

"You're precious to someone here," Naruto said, stating like if he could figure it out, everyone could.

Then he turned to the group. "The beast only goes after people who are precious, loved ones mainly." Then he turned back to me. "So, Sumara, got a secret lover you haven't told us about?"

I immediately let go of Gaara's arm. His cheeks had turned a soft pink. My face felt like I had been stuck in a furnace. I saw him shake his head several times. I looked in his mind, it seemed like the right thing to do. _Stop thinking that! _he yelled at himself, then glared at me. _Get out of my head, my head is not a place you should be. _I took that as a kind way of saying, "GET THE HELL OUT!" and decided to quit poking around in his head.

"Um, so you going to answer the question?" Naruto asked. He was totally clueless, and I was beginning to find that this was the way he usually was.

"No, I don't have any relatives or friends or anyone I would think cared about me." I did not let myself look at Gaara.

"No family?" Tenten asked.

I shuffled from one foot to the other. "I don't really want to talk about it." I look up and Gaara gave me a look as in,_ look in my head!_ So I did. He had one thing plastered across that a billboard. _You are going to tell me whether you like it or not. Oh, and you cannot tell anyone about what happened earlier. And stop staring, Temari is going to annoy me for the rest of the day! _I quickly looked away.

_Fine, Gaara, I'll tell you. But you'll wish I hadn't_


	8. Chapter 8

Sumara

As a child, I used to spend my time trying to understand the complexities of the world around me. Like, why did the sky always turn all these different colors when the sun went down? Or, why did that one kid in my class always sniffle when someone said 'I don't understand'? I've never been able to understand either of these, but one of the main reasons for me becoming a ninja was to maybe grasp a few other facts in my life. It just never occurred to me that maybe knowing too much may end up being a bad thing. I discovered this one day when I was really young, just as I was developing my Dream Watcher skills, and I had stumbled upon the dream of a guy who was dreaming about another woman that was not his wife. I immediately left that dream and hurried over to their house to wait. I then promptly told the wife the truth and they broke up. But that husband was not very pleased with me. He began stalking me and sending me death threats for ending his relationship. So I kept my talent a secret.

I did not understand why this one even popped out at me as I sat at Gaara's desk. He had taken me back here after speaking with his sister for awhile. It seemed like he really was trying to be a good person, and I respected that. I watched my hands as I listened to him breath. _Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out._ I really didn't want to tell Gaara about what had happened in my past. It still brought me pain even to consider it. I glanced up at him, and he was staring directly at me. I gasped and looked away quickly. _Come on, you've never been shy before. Just tell him!_

Gaara spoke before I could. "Are we just going to keep sitting here? Because I have other things to do today. Like, saving your village perhaps?"

I shook my head. "No," I whispered. "I'll tell you." I looked back up into his eyes. There was something there, something I did not recognize. So I began.

"When I was seven, I had a mom and dad and sister and grandpa and grandma and brother and the whole damn family thing. I had cousins and second cousins, aunts twice removed on my dad's side who married my cousin and then became triple removed. I know it doesn't make sense, but that's what happened. Well, when I was seven and a half, they were gone. Everyone. Mom, dad, sister, brother, grandma, grandpa, cousins, everyone. I don't even know what happened.

"It was cold that morning, I remember because I ignored my mom's warning to wear a jacket. I told her that if I wanted to be strong I had to beat the weather. So I walked over to the training grounds and trained and all that. When I came home, I expected to be greeted by my cat. But she did not come. So I looked around my house. No one was there. They were all gone. I checked all the houses of my relatives. Gone. Vanished. I found no trail, nothing. My village tried to find them, but nothing helped. There was nothing left.

"After a few days, I found random items. Like my little sister's favorite bow that she always wore or my brother's favorite toy that he took with him everywhere. Then, the bodies started showing up. First, my cat, then my mom and then my sister, then my father, and then my brother. Everyone." I had no realized that my voice had become barely a whisper. Tears were streaming down my face as I saw the images of my family in my mind's eye. I was still staring at Gaara, not able to tear myself away from those turquoise eyes.

"So I ran. I left my village. But soon I returned, and I was a new person. My Dream Watcher skills had become so enhanced that I could walk in the dreams of the smallest of bugs and even animals. Everyone had forgotten about the Lost Daughter, that's what they had called me for awhile. I guess it was because I was the only one who lived. While I had been gone, they held a massive funeral for my whole family because by the time I had returned, all the bodies were back. No one recognized me anymore, and that was a good thing. It took me three years to return to my village. I became a Genin, and then a Chunin. It was not very hard after all that training. But it meant nothing to me. I have never called myself an avenger or anything of that sort. I've just learned to tune out my past and focus on the now. But every once and awhile, I see them. My family, their faces shining with the glow of life. I do not wish to avenge their deaths nor do I wish to try to even wrap my head around the whole thing.

"I became a leader of a sort because I had become so strong at such a young age. None of the kids accepted me. They were jealous of my power and hated me for it. I did not care. You may be wondering why I'm even bothering in this attempt to protect my village. I'm doing this because I don't want someone else to go through what I had to! It was wrong and cruel! For someone to actually bring them back, dead, to let them rot on my doorstep can never be forgiven!" I was sobbing now, but I would not stop talking. "This is how I understand your pain, your loneliness. I never had anyone to come and stand by me. You have your brother and sister! You have those Leaf ninja. What do I have but the dreams of others? It is a curse to know what others know, to feel what others feel. My village calls it a gift, even sometimes I delude myself into seeing it as such. But it is a curse to be able to know another person's feelings and never know how to feel them yourself!" I could not speak anymore. The sobs had overtaken my body. But I never broke eye contact with Gaara, that young Kazekage.

Gaara got off his chair and kneeled before me, tall enough to be at eye level as I sat slumped over in my chair. He reached out, slowly, and brushed away a tear from my cheek. "I understand," he whispered.

This made me break down even more. I still kept eye contact though. I never looked away. With a tentative movement, Gaara put his hand on my cheek. My heart skipped. "Gaara," I whispered, "It's okay, you don't have to comfort me. I'm fine." I tried to stand but I could not. I felt so weak and hallow.

"You don't even kn--" I began, but Gaara put a slender finger to my lips.

"Don't try that," he murmured. "I know you better than you know yourself."

I batted his finger away with my hand. "But, I just met you yesterday," I argued. I could feel my strength returning as the thoughts of my past receded to the darkest part of my mind.

The hand resting on my cheek gently wiped away the tears that still remained. "Just because we just met, doesn't mean I cannot understand." Gaara grabbed a piece of my short hair and placed it behind my ear. Who was he now? I understood his past, how he suffered alone and unwanted. I also knew what he had been. But who had he become after fighting with Naruto? Who had he become after dying and then coming back no longer the carrier of a demon? I realized that I wanted to know.

Gaara's hand rested on my cheek still, and I could see him watching me carefully. He was so close, only two inches away. To close that gap would be something, I don't even know. I kept myself from looking into his mind, promising myself that if I did not look, I would be better for it. He moved forward slightly. One inch. Moved his head a little more. Half an inch.

The door flew open and Naruto stood there with everyone behind him. Gaara quickly leapt back, but we had been caught. "Uh, just came to tell you that another person has been taken. Oh and none of the Sand nor Dream villagers know anything about it." He paused. Everyone behind him looked totally shocked. Gaara stood on the other side of the room, against the wall. I finally had to tear my eyes away from his gaze to recognize the fact that everyone was gawking at me.

"Okay," I said with a shaky breath. "I guess we'll have to go after this thing. But first I need to get to my village and see a scroll." I stood, my head held high, and left.

The last thing I heard before I turned the corner was Naruto asking Gaara. "Did we interrupt something?"

Gaara

Gaara glared at Naruto as he watched Sumara retreat from the room.

"Did we interrupt something?" Naruto asked dumbly.

Gaara tried to calm himself. No getting angry at Naruto, he didn't know what was going on.

Temari answered for Gaara. "Looks like little brother is all grown up!"

Kankuro appeared behind her. "Hey, what's going on?"

Everyone glanced at him, then back at Gaara. "Go on, Gaara, tell us what was going on here," Temari said, egging him on.

"Nothing," Gaara growled in response.

Naruto looked over at Temari and back at Gaara. "I don't get it."

Sakura sighed. _Of course you don't get it, anything involving romance and you're completely clueless, _she thought.

Kankuro turned to the Leaf ninja. "Why don't you guys run along? We need to talk to Gaara."

"I'm staying!" Naruto yelled, but Sakura grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away. Lee, Neji, Tenten followed their lead.

Gaara's older siblings walked into his room and shut the door with a soft click. Kankuro strolled over and sat on Gaara's bed. Temari sat in the spot Sumara had been only moments ago.

"So, what's with you and that Dream Village girl?" Temari asked.

_Oh great! Now I'm going to have to explain everything, _Gaara thought.

"It's nothing," Gaara mumbled.

"It didn't look like nothing. What with you two about to kiss and all."

Kankuro shot up. "Whoa! I miss everything!" He fell back onto the bed.

"She was just telling me about her childhood and stuff and it was very emotional." Gaara really did not want to be talking about this. It felt extremely personal to him.

"Come on, Temari. He obviously doesn't want to talk about it."

"Wait! This could have something to do with why that beast thing is after Sumara."

Gaara stiffened as he realized the truth. His relaxed position against the wall became rigid as he thought about it more and more. The reason the beast was after Sumara. She was precious to someone. Who else could it be…but Gaara himself?

Kankuro tried to drag Temari away but she just shrugged his hand off. "No, Gaara this could mean life or death for Sumara. Do you care for her in a way beyond friendship? Do you really _care _for her?"

Gaara looked over at his brother and sister, wishing he could take back all those years when he was so wrong towards them. He knew that he could tell them.

"What you saw before, I was going to kiss her." That made his siblings freeze. Kankuro had been trying again to get Temari out. "I care for her," he whispered.

Kankuro looked at Gaara as he spoke to Temari. "Go stop Sumara from leaving the Village."

"Right!" and she was gone.

"Do you want to be alone?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara looked at his brother, tears brimming over his eyes. "I don't understand, what is going on. It's scary. My heart hurts." He clutched at his chest.

Kankuro stepped forward and put his hand on Gaara's shoulder. "I know, it does hurt. And it is scary, and will never not be scary. No one ever understands what happens when they fall in love."

"Love? Is that what this is?" Gaara asked his brother, his eyes wide with curiosity and fright.

Kankuro grinned. "Yeah, it's love."

"Thank you, Kankuro, my brother."

"Hey, what are brothers for? But now you have to tell me all about her and stuff."

Gaara let a small smile slip across his lips. "Okay."

Sumara

"What was I thinking!?!?!" I yelled to the sky. I was extremely frustrated. I should have never even thought of telling Gaara, let alone even telling him in the first place! It was wrong, I shouldn't have dumped all that on him. But, what almost happened would have been…Wait, what would it have been? Would he have totally regretted it and sent me away like a big bad Kazekage or would he have kept doing what almost happened. Was he going to kiss me? Hurt me? My chest ached, I needed out. This was more emotion than I was used to. Normally I was able to get away with no human contact at all. But this time? Not at all. Gaara was used to lack of contact too, that may even be what draws me to him. I reached the gates of my village. I just needed to chill. Just I act like nothing ever happened, that was the key. The thing was, nothing did happen. There was just that idea that it could have happened if everyone had barged in on us. _Stupid Naruto. _

I walked into my village and was happy to see that no one was still remaining. Some of my people probably would have rejected the idea of finding asylum. The Dreamers, this is what we are called by most outsiders, are a very proud people. But when there are disappearances, they take the high-and-mighty butts and hightail it out of there.

I was walking down the main road, happy to be able to leave my thoughts so open and free. I was scanning the few stray animals that were scavenging the stores. They were sad to be left behind but knew their owners would return. A tossed a few reassuring thoughts to them. That was another ability of a Dream Watcher, to give them pleasant feelings and dreams when they slept. But when you did it to someone awake, they would have a good dream whenever they fell asleep.

That was when I heard the voice in my head. I knew it was not me just being schizophrenic because my people were immune to any sort of disease of the mind.

_I will take you away, little Dream Watcher. I will take you away from the Sand Man and burn you with the other beloved. You are mine, little Dream Watcher. Have you seen my dreams? Have you seen the truth? You are precious to the Sand Man, that silly little dead-walker. I know you know the truth. You will die, trivial Dream Watcher, and the Sand Man will be too late. That is one of the gifts of the Ukaza, to see the truth and future in the lives of the beloved. Before you die, little Dream Watcher, you will hear him cry your name and you will burn. Are you ready, Dream Watcher? Are you ready to die just like your family did?_

I slowly turned around to see a giant creature. It looked like it was made of a volcano. Magma boiled under the surface. The lava would harden and move and flow like an eruption. Its had a head with a red eye and a big, sloppy mouth that spewed lava constantly, like drool. I knew I could not defeat this thing. I also knew I was not ready to die, even if I knew a technique to kill it. The only way that technique would work was if I was properly purified and wearing the Neck Charms of Spirit. That was one thing I had forgotten to mention to Gaara.

I bowed my head and kneeled before the monster in defeat. I knew that if I said its name I would not be in any danger of repercussions. "Ukaza, I surrender to you." There was no other way.

I was then lifted into the hard arms of volcanic rock and boiling magma. I was knocked out instantaneously, as if by some sort of jutsu. I was going to die.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto

Naruto rubbed his sore ear and glared at Sakura as they walked down the steps and out onto the street. They-- Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten, and Sakura-- had accidentally walked in on something. Who knows what? Naruto could feel the tension and emotion rolling out of that room though, so he knew it was _something._

Lee was staring at Naruto. Then he spoke. "You honestly have no idea what was happening back there?"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at him. "I'm pretty clueless in that department. I think Sakura made that very clear."

Sakura made a _hmph! _in agreement. Lee scurried forward so he was in line with the pair. His cheeks were slightly pink as he spoke. "I think Sumara likes Gaara."

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed, falling over in the process.

Everyone just ignored him and kept walking. He caught up with them quickly. "What about Gaara? Do you think he actually has feelings for that Dreamer girl?"

Tenten and Sakura exchanged an exasperated look and Neji kept quiet. The two girls were absolutely sure of what they had seen back there. No doubt about it, Gaara was beginning to have feelings for another way beyond friendship. It was amazing, truly, that he had grown so much in the last few years.

Temari

Temari bolted past the Leaf ninja, running as fast as she could. She had a feeling deep in her stomach that she wouldn't make it.

As she had been on her way down the hall away from Gaara's room, she had found a window. She looked out of it to see if Sumara was still in sight. The glass cracked. That was not a good sign.

Naruto

"Huh?" Naruto watched as Temari bolted past them. The wind whipped the group as they stopped to stare.

"Something's not right," Neji said.

They unfroze and began to run and catch up with Temari.

Naruto felt it, the calling of a demon somewhere out there. What was going on? Everything was getting turned upside down. First, he can't buy his ramen, and now Gaara has feelings for Sumara! What next? Is Sakura suddenly going to fall in love with him. Well that, he admitted to himself, would be just fine.

When they caught up to Temari, she was standing in the middle of a crater. Her head was bowed.

"I'm too late," she whispered.

Tenten stepped forward. "What do you mean?"

Temari did not look up. "The beast was after Sumara."

Neji was standing in the far back, scanning the area with his Beyakugan; no one noticed.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

This time, Temari did look up. "Because she is precious to my brother." Her voice came out in a harsh whisper.

Now it was official. Lee could not help but grin. _This is a good thing for Gaara. But at the moment, it is the worst thing possible, _he thought.

Naruto balled his hand into a fist. "Well then, we're going to find her."

Neji spoke. "I found where the beast is."

The air around them shifted and suddenly Kankuro and Gaara were standing among them. Everyone but Temari was taken aback by their sudden arrival. Temari knew they would not be far behind.

Kankuro turned to her, his face expressionless. "Well?" he asked.

She just shook her head.

Gaara stared at the ground. "Neji, which way?"

"South."

Then Gaara took off running to try and save Sumara.

Sumara

I awoke hearing the soft humming of a woman. My eyes fluttered open to see about thirteen people chained together beside me. I found the source of the humming to be a young woman with a small girl in her lap. The woman gently ran her fingers through the girl's hair, humming a song that had long been forgotten by most I knew. It was the Song of Peace, one that was sung long ago at funerals to make sure the dead would find peace.

I gently pushed myself into a sitting position. I found that my hands were cuffed together as were my ankles. There was a chain running through each set of cuffs and shackles, connecting each precious one to another. I glanced to my left. There was one more set of cuffs and shackles remaining. One more to die.

My back rested against a cold wall. We were obviously in some sort of cave, where we were, I did not know. I glanced to my right to see a frail old man with a dirty face and rags for clothes sitting next to me. He was shaking horribly and I could see his bones through his skin. This man looked as if he had been here for a long time.

"Who are you precious to?" I asked him.

He glanced at me slowly, his brown eyes wide with shock. "You speak to me?"

I nodded. "Yes, I do."

His voice came out in a harsh whisper. "We must not speak, for it will hear us."

"Please." I rested my hand on his exposed foot. "Who are you precious to?"

His head began to quiver. "My wife, Mira. We have been together for over fifty years."

"How long have you been here?"

"A week, at least. It feels like I have known nothing but the inside of this cave."

"My name is Sumara. I come from the Village Hidden in the Dreams."

"Pazu, they call me Pazu. I was a potter in the Sand Village."

My response was a slight nod and I turned my eyes forward. I could sense time slipping away as Death drew closer. I had always prepared myself to die in battle, protecting someone with my life. Never like this. I had never imagined myself being killed in a way so similar to my family.

"Who are you precious to?" he asked.

I was caught off guard by that. Now he wants to talk? Go figure.

I glanced over at him with only my eyes. "The truth is, I don't know. There is this one person, but I cannot be sure."

"Is it a boy?"

I felt my cheeks warm. "Close, but more like the Kazekage, I think."

I saw Pazu gasp and hang is head. "He is a great man. He once was a monster, you know."

I smiled to myself. "Yes, I know."

"PUT ME DOWN!!! AAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MONSTER!! NO, I'M NOT GOING TO DIE!! PUT ME DOW--" then nothing. Obviously the fourteenth and final precious one had been retrieved.

"This is it, we're all going to die!" cried a small boy, roughly the age of my brother at the time of his death.

"Shut up!" I snarled at him. He immediately backed down.

"We're not going to die," I whispered severely to those twelve people shackled to me.

A petite blond girl was dropped on the ground next to me. The shackles leapt up, suddenly animated, and attached themselves to her. Okay, I had to admit, that was pretty damn cool.

The beast clapped and I was suddenly sent into a deep slumber. What happened after that I wasn't sure. When I awoke, I knew that only a few minutes had passed. All the precious ones were tied in a circle with a new set of chains. Several pieces of wood filled the center of this circle.

"Fire Style: Forbidden Fire Jutsu!" roared Ukaza as he lit the fire.

Just then, Gaara came flying through the door, well, not literally. Close behind were the Leaf ninja along with his two older siblings. They had come to rescue me! The fire climbed closer though, and I could not tell what was going on. I inhaled a great deal of smoke, I could feel the fire licking at my skin and I held in my screams. _Please, Gaara. Please don't let me die like this!_

* * *

_Author's note: I have to say that the name for the Village Hidden in the Dreams was not my original idea. I am in that village in the Naruto Forum, and I felt like I should say that. Everything else in here is completely original, except, of course, the Naruto characters themselves. The Dream Watcher thing was my idea, so please don't think I took that _Thanks for reading! But, it's not over yet, just to let you know _:D


	10. Chapter 10

Sumara

The smoke was clogging my lungs. My vision was beginning to blur. What was I going to do? I didn't know any techniques that would douse a fire. I began to cough hysterically, my body trying to eject the toxic fumes. I had to close my eyes. But I needed to see Gaara, he was here. I knew he would save me, I just knew it.

I heard nothing but the fire around my crackling and spitting as it danced around me and the other precious ones. It was happy to have other things besides wood to burn. Gaara would not be able to beat Ukaza, I knew that. I was the only one who could. Then, I remembered an ancient technique that would not require anything but me. I tried to shout to Gaara, but at that moment the fire began to consume me. I was going to die.

Gaara

"It's the Sand Man! You little dead-walker, you!" Ukaza yelled at Gaara as he came running in. He looked fervently around and realized that the orange glow he had seen from a distance was the fire. Sumara was going to burn.

"NO!" Gaara cried. He flung his sand over to the fire but Ukaza stopped it.

"Silly Sand Man, you little dead-walker. You can't save her."

Gaara did not turn around when he heard the others arrive. He just yelled at them over the roar of the fire. "Try and put out the fire! They are going to burn if you're to late!"

Ukaza just ignored them. He seemed to be really interested in Gaara.

"So, Sand Man, you have found a precious one, eh?"

Gaara just glared at Ukaza. The particles of sand around him began to shake and stir as his rage grew. Gaara threw a few kunai at him but Ukaza just ignored them, letting them sink into his skin.

"Sand Man, aren't you the least bit curious what is going to happen?"

Gaara continued to try and attack Ukaza. He lifted his sand so it would be raised in a hard sedimentary rock over Ukaza's head. He made a motion with his hands and the rock followed suit, slamming down. It didn't do anything. The rock just melted into the bubbly lava skin of the demon.

"I know what's going to happen," Gaara snarled. "They are all going to die."

"So you do know! Well, that's better."

Gaara tried again and again to try and injure the beast, but to no avail. _Please, please, please! I cannot let her die! Don't let her die, Gaara! _he yelled at himself in his head. What was he supposed to do? This Ukaza thing was not effected by any of his attacks. He needed to think of something and fast.

He glanced around Ukaza to see that his comrades were having no luck getting the fire out. It seemed to have a sort of force field around it that kept anyone and anything from penetrating it. There seemed to be no way to beat this thing.

Gaara tried to keep Ukaza distracted. "Why do you call me a dead-walker?"

Ukaza roared with laughter. "Are you trying to distract me, Sand Man? Well, I'll humor you. I call you a dead-walker because I can see the death that surrounds you. You went to the Land of the Dead and returned. Only a few souls can say they ever did that. You reek of that place. There is a constant flux of energy around you as well. It changes from black to white all the time."

Gaara nodded. Yes, he had already known that himself. There was no need for Ukaza to continue.

Gaara glanced over at the fire again. It was getting worse. He could see a few people beginning to burn as the efforts of the others failed completely. Death was eminent.

Sumara

I knew what I had to do. The technique was easy if you knew how to do it. Luckily, I had some practice.

I clasped my hands together, taking one final breath. The key to this jutsu was, I could not breath. Not once. I had practiced holding my breath for fun when I was little. Turns out things like that really do come in handy. The whole point of not breathing is so my soul won't be released. I know, it sounds creepy and all, but I had to keep my soul locked up or else I would die. This technique was similar to the one I had described to Gaara and Naruto before. What I had to do was push my spirit into the beast's mind. Then I would be able to control what he sees as reality. I can make it seem to this demon that he won. But then, he would be stuck in that trance of the alternate reality, and it will be really easy to kill him. The precious ones were burned and Gaara died. The one problem was, if I failed at this, I would die. And if I took a breath, I would die. It was a bit of a loose-loose situation.

I gathered myself like a coil, ready to be sprung. _Now!_ I screamed at myself. I shot out of my body and into Ukaza. I was in his mind and I saw everything. I thought about this for a moment. This jutsu was kind of like the Mind-Transfer Jutsu, which I know is commonly used in the Leaf Village. But unlike that jutsu, this one involved controlling the mind, not just being in it. I searched around. I finally found what I needed. I coiled myself up again, and took my shot.

_Perfect, now I just needed to feed some of my images into his mind. _I began to think about Gaara, cold and dead on the ground. I had to keep myself from screaming. I was so terrified that image may come true. I thought of everyone burning, I could feel my flesh begin to singe and I could smell the smoke. I imagined Ukaza eating the ash. I imagined it all. But my mind kept flashing back to that image of Gaara, dead. I detached myself from this one part of Ukaza's mind and watched Gaara and him fight. The effects of my jutsu was beginning to set in, but I didn't realize. I saw Ukaza send one master blow. Gaara went down, blood pooling around his head.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" I screamed. That was it, I took a breath. My soul had been released. There was nothing I could do.

Gaara

Ukaza froze suddenly, as if caught in a trance. Gaara glanced over at Sumara's body, seeing that it was beginning to be eaten by the hungry fire. She had slumped over like a limp doll. Gaara wrapped his sand around the beast's frozen form.

"Sand Coffin!" he yelled as he pulled his hand into a fist. The beast exploded into a pile of ash. The sand immediately retreated, as did the fire and barrier around it.

Naruto fell on top of one of the precious ones in another attempt at breaking down the barrier. It was a petite blond who had minor burns to her clothing. Otherwise she was fine.

"Oops, sorry!" Naruto exclaimed as he scurried back to a standing position.

The girl glared at him, then took another look. Then she gave him 'The-Eye.' "Can you help me?" she asked him.

Naruto, clueless as ever, walked over and put his hand down to help her up. "Uh, sure."

Gaara stood back, waiting to see Sumara pop up and start glaring at him for just standing there and doing nothing. He needed that, as a sign that everything could be normal, if there was such a thing. He stared at her with an intensity that only this Kazekage could muster. She still did not stir.

Naruto helped the girl stand. She looked a bit disappointed, but to make up for his stupidity, she leaned on him heavily. "I feel so weak," she murmured.

"Do you want some water?" Naruto asked her.

Gaara continued to stare at Sumara, never wavering. Kankuro glanced over at his brother, so did Temari. There was something so broken about the way Gaara was standing, how he just seemed lost again. It was like he was a Jinchuriki all over again. Gaara blinked, hoping maybe that would change what he was seeing. He fell to his knees.

"Sumara," he whispered.

Sumara

I was still in the cave, floating around. I saw everything pan out the way it should. Everything happened the right way. Except I died. How was is supposed to get back to my body. I tried and tried to reenter myself, but I could not.

I watched Gaara stare at my body. I wished so hard that he could see my spirit. I floated over to my body for about the hundredth time and tried again to get in. An odd form appeared before me. He was a tall thin man with a long black beard and long flowing black hair with a small bun on top of his head held with chop-sticks.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I need to go back."

"You _want_ to go back," he corrected me. "But you are not needed." He made a sweeping gesture towards everyone in that cave. "I cannot find a single thing in any of their minds that they need you."

"Check Gaara, that Sand ninja over there!" I pointed frantically.

"There is no conscious need there."

This being could only read the conscious mind. I pushed myself into Gaara's head and looked around, trying to get past the wall that he had built around his subconscious. He learned too fast for his own good.

"Did you check his subconscious?"

"Pardon?" the man said.

I glared at him. "Did. You. Check. His. Subconscious?" I asked again, pronouncing each word as its own sentence.

The figure closed his eyes for a moment. Then he looked at me with wide eyes. "Yes, you are correct. There is a subconscious need. Fine you may return, but on one condition."

I was growing impatient. "And that is?"

"You will never be able to read minds again. You can remain a Dream Watcher, but you cannot read minds ever."

I nodded. "Okay, I accept that condition."

The man made some unusual hand signs that were undoubtedly lost to the living world. "Return!" he screamed like a small girl after a boy who took her favorite doll.

I sucked in a choked breath as my pulse returned to me. "Gaara," I gasped.

I struggled to turn my head and look at him. My body felt stiff, wrong. But I had to look at him. "Gaara," I gasped again.

That's when I saw him. He was sitting there, crying. "Sumara," he whispered. "You should not have died. It is all my fault for being so selfish."

I began to cough hysterically. Blood spewed from my mouth. My body was not happy that I left it.

"Oh my God, Gaara! Sumara, she--she's alive!" Temari yelled to her sobbing brother.

He glanced up momentarily, and I wanted to be there, in his mind. I wanted to know what he was thinking. Did he know how much I needed him? Did he need me?

I pushed myself to my feet, my body screaming for me to stop. _Please, just get me to him, I begged my aching form. It quieted down and I was able to walk stiffly to him. My knees gave out just as I reached him. I grabbed his face between my hands. He stared into my eyes; he looked so lost, so terrified. _

"Sumara," he whispered.

I wiped away a tear from his cheek, just like he had done to me earlier. "We don't have to be alone anymore, Gaara. You don't have to be alone."

His next words proved to me, how much he truly needed me. "I don't have to be alone anymore. Because I have you," he murmured softly. And then he kissed me.

It was the sweetest kiss. I felt like if he did not exist, I would not be able to keep going. His sand gently cradled me against him. I totally forgot that everyone must have been staring at us. But I didn't care. All I knew was that I was no longer alone. Gaara was no longer alone. I had fed his subconscious need, and he had fed mine.


	11. Chapter 11

Prologue

Sumara (three weeks later)

I've grown stronger. Since it has been a few weeks since I died, and then un-died, I've gradually gone through a bit of physical therapy and I am almost back to normal. After The Incident (that was what everyone present during the whole beast battle called it) the Leaf Ninja left. I noticed that the petite blond that had been one of the precious ones followed behind them, but not close enough to be noticed. I guess she wanted to find her place somewhere else. A lot of the precious ones had been extremely traumatized from The Incident, but others were just excruciatingly pleased to be free. They hugged Gaara several thousand times, which I could tell made him uncomfortable, which in turn made him go all 'bid, bad Kazekage,' on them. I laughed quietly as I watched this occur.

It's been easier in a way, not being able to read minds. Now people surprise me, and I want to get to know them. My Dream Watcher gift still remains, and I use it regularly to visit Gaara.

After the kiss in the cave, we had walked back to the Sand Village, and my people were sent back to my village. As everyone moved along, some with knapsacks with their few possessions, others with a few suitcases with their initials sowed into them, I searched the crowd for a middle-aged woman who I highly respected. She was also a Dream Watcher. When I spotted her, we exchanged short pleasantries before I got down to business.

"Nia, will you take my place as the new Kage of the village?"

Nia nodded slowly and smiled. "I would be honored, Sumara. Thank you for asking me. I understand you will be staying in the Sand Village?"

I blushed. Did everyone know about what happened? Suddenly, a wisp of sand appeared in front of me, beckoning to follow.

Nia smiled knowingly. "I'll take that as a yes. Be safe, fellow Dreamer." She touched my headband that was wrapped around my left arm lightly. The small outline of a moon shined in the dimming daylight.

I bowed. "I will."

She limped away. I remembered then that she had lost her right foot in a battle. That one weird ninja collected feet. I shivered, that was totally sickening. I pushed away those horrible memories and followed the trail of sand. It led me to a small stream with a pebble beach. All around was surrounded by the greenest of plants, like I was standing in the middle of a field of broccoli. The sand trail ended just as Gaara appeared.

"Sumara, welcome to my sanctuary." He gestured widely to the place in front of me.

"This is an odd place to find in a desert," I pointed out.

He shrugged, a small sly smile playing on his lips. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

We stood there, slightly awkward. His sand came up from behind me and pushed me towards him. It wasn't like I was going to resist. I tripped over one of the many pebbles and fell into him. I felt my face heat considerably in his presence.

He swept back my hair, which was now to my shoulders. "No need to be embarrassed, Sumara. I----I uh, have something to ask you." I pulled him down to sit next to me. Gaara's eyes shifted from side to side, like a criminal caught in a trap.

I held his hand firmly in both of mine. "What is it?"

"I want you to come and stay with me in my village!" The sentence exploded from his mouth. It was the loudest I had ever heard him speak, this soft spoken Kazekage.

"Okay," I answered.

Then he started rambling. "If you don't want to, that's okay. I mean, I have so much to do with being a Kazekage. There would be no time for myself, for you."

I squeezed his hand. He shut up. "Gaara, I said okay, I want to come stay with you in the village."

"Really?" And there it was, the smile. The smile that if anyone saw it, they may begin crying right then and there from the sheer joy, rarity, and beauty of it. I actually felt a slight prickling in my eyes.

I kissed him then. This had been the first kiss since The Incident. I felt the same thing again, the need for him. "Gaara," I whispered, trying to regain my breath. He began to kiss my jaw bone.

"Hmm…" he grunted.

"I can't read minds anymore."

He stopped. "Why?"

"I would have stayed dead if I had not given it up. I needed to be here." I stared into those deep aqua eyes that had once not even seen me. Gaara kissed me again. And then he laughed.

"My thoughts," he stated with pride, "are my own again."

Where had this man come from? When I first met him, he had been cold and distant. But I could see that he had been trying to be better, trying to be a good person. Here he was, the good person that I knew he could be for as long as I was there, maybe even if I wasn't.

The next day, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara and I were called upon by Konoha for help. Some sort of stalker situation with Naruto. And maybe even someone trying to suck out his soul.

Gaara and I packed quickly, well as quickly as a pair of hormonal teenagers who just found who they needed in their lives. He did not hold my hand as we walked out of the boundaries of his village. Even though he was the Kazekage, many people disapproved of him leaving. But we had experience with this sort of thing. So we went.

I learned from meeting him, Gaara, that even though you may have been given such a bad deal in life that you just need to quit, you shouldn't. He had learned that from Naruto, and in turn he had taught me the lesson himself. There was only one person out there for me that would have fed my subconscious need, the one I was not aware I had. Gaara was that person. And until the day I die, again, I will always be that person. Everyone has a tough life, but there is always that one person out there who can change it all in a matter of hours. That person can feed that subconscious need.

THE END (SORTA)

* * *

Author's Note: Does anyone sense my forshadowing at all? Well i got a new idea for a fanfic so this will tie into it. Please Review if you enjoyed!!!


End file.
